The Unstoppable Familiar
by Geod Pony
Summary: Nobody knows how but, Louise summoned a VERY unnatural familiar. A killer to most, a sad one by some, but a saviour to all. He kills in his path, by any way, and by all means. Watch out Halkeginia! Jason Voorhees IS...the Unstoppable Familiar!
1. Friday the 13th Jason is Reborn

So many things went through her head.

So many ideas went through mind.

Yet, she could not believe what she had summon. Better yet, who she summoned.

Standing tall, at least, six feet four inches, **he** had on a mask of sorts. Having holes around the face in a pattern, she gazed in wonder on how well built **he** was. However she could not digest why she summoned a lowly commoner. A simple one at that, she saw how rugged and tattered his cloths were. Wearing only a simple faded black shirt, covered by a faded olive jacket, **he** stood tall with his faded black cargo pants. The one thing that absolutely stunned her was the mask. That mask was something that would be iconic, legendary, and an omen of some kind.

As for the man in the mask, **he** was somewhat confused. **He** was, at first, fighting that wretched burned faced, _Freddy Krueger_ in hell, but now, here **he** is. In front of a little girl, with a whole group of teenagers behind her. **He** would surely kill them, but for now, theses...creatures... beside each teen seem to catch **his** interests. One creature was a floating eye, one was a bear of some kind in the floor, another was a giant lizard!

As **he** was examining the familiars, Tabitha looked at her familiar. She saw how Sylphid was ...shaking? Not out of the weather, that was obvious,but rather in fear.

"Problem?"

Sylphid looked down at her master, still quivering in fear, "Dangerous man." Tabitha rose an eyebrow. She was at first confused on why Louise's Familiar-a commoner at that-was a dangerous man. That is until she looked over where Sylphid was so scared of. Suffice to say-she understood too well. **Those eyes**.

 **Those eye's said it all.** Tabitha had seen **those eyes** , the eyes of a sad **killer**. The eyes of a being so empty. Longing for something to change the path. A path where it seen everything from everyone.

"Beside" she said to Kirche.

Kirche was confused. Why would Tabitha-her best friend- be telling her to be beside her.

 **He** examined each creature, along with each teen. All seem different, all had extravagant colors ranging from a rainbow. All had features that gave off a different personality. However, one seemed to grasped **his** attention. The little pink one. The little pink one was walking up to **him** in a manner of annoyance. She then stopped right in front of **him**.

"You should be thankful! Something like this, only happens once-in-a-lifetime!"

She rose her wand, and chanted.

This was very peculiar to him. Why would a child be pointing a stick to **him** , more importantly, why isn't **he** killing yet. It's as if something was holding **him** in place. The little pink one finished chanting and went even closer than before. She couldn't reach where **his** face was so she signaled **him** down.

Now things were a lot more confusing, why would this young one needed **him** kneeling down? Taking the chance, **he** knelt down and looked directly at her.

Louise never seen it before, but the man in front had very, VERY, sad eye's. The eye's seem to give off a sad, gruesome story and yet, it had a small tinge of vengeance lurking inside. Waiting… watching…. For the right moment.

 **He** too looked directly in her eye's...for once he saw something **he** hadn't seen. A great power, waiting to be unleashed into the world. Watching to see how things will go. However, lurking inside was hesitance, anger, and all-too-familiar-emotion, Fear.

She quickly recuperate herself and leaned in for the contract. Connecting her lips to the broken area of the mask, she quickly pecked it and backed away from him.

' _Dusty'_ she thought.

NOW things were getting VERY interesting! **He** never would've thought a little girl, a pink one at that, would kiss **him**. Well, not really a kiss, but just a peck on **his** forehead.

 **He** didn't realize it immediately, but he suddenly started to get warm. Too warm! Much too warm, almost worst than hell's fire!

 **He** reeled himself up and grabbed **his** left arm. **He** saw pure light carving itself onto the back of **his** hand. **He** held onto **his** hand out of pain! But no matter how hard **he** tried, **he** could not shake it off. Everything hurt! It burned, slashed, and sharpened every single cell inside of **his** body. How can this be? **He** is the killer of all! The unstoppable, the abomination, the killer among killers! **He** took an axe to head, a knife in his neck, and even bullets to **his** body! So why was everything hurting?!

The pink one….That little pink one did something! **He** reeled himself up and went at her. Albeit, it was slow and heavy, but **he** forced himself. **He** will not hesitate to kill her and the others!

Just as **he** was getting closer, **he** suddenly felt really...tired?

"Jason... Jason, my sweet little boy...it's been far too long...very too long! You have to be ready, ready for the life ahead of you. You have to be very ready for the fights, the anger, the vengeance! You must be faster, stronger, and better than before...but for now, sleep Jason. You must rest for the time being, if you want to be ready, you must sleep."

Jason collapsed onto his back and looked at the blue sky.

"Mother knows best...so sleep Jason, sleep until you awake, my sweet, precious, little boy."

Jason obeyed...he had to. He really did feel tired, almost like when he was a kid. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

…

…..

….

For now, Jason Voorhees had to sleep.


	2. Remembering Who He Was

_**The following story was originally made for fun. I do not own any of the characters or the things that produced in this story. Please support the official releases of Familiar of Zero and Friday the 13th. If the characters do not seem like they are, then please notify me and help me change them.**_

" _What a Freak!"_

" _..."_

" _Look at his face! It's so disgusting!"_

" _..."_

" _Let him drown, he's one less freak that the world needs to deal with!"_

" _HELP! I'M DROWNING!"_

" _Jason...my sweet little boy. It's time to wake up! Time to see the world, gaze upon your new life and hear what the world has to say! Time to rise up and serve!"_

Relentlessly, Jason opened his eyes and lifted his upper body. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in a stone carved room filled with wooden beds, old sheets that seem to have some wethered holes around them. He clearly knew that he was in a medical room of some sort, but he couldn't understand why he felt so...tingly. It's as if he was somewhere filled with unnaturality... then again, he _is_ an unnatural being.

As he got off the bed, he felt a sudden nakedness on his face. He felt his face and realized that his mask was gone! Where could it be? On the floor? The table beside him-or be held by the little pink one.

As he gazed upon her, he saw that she was sleeping on a wooden rocking chair. Her head was sleeping on her shoulder and she was clutching onto his mask. He went towards her and pulled the mask away in a fast and noticeable takeaway. She suddenly stirred and looked around the room, to see what caused her to awake so suddenly. She saw that her familiar had awoken and was holding his mask of sort to his face.

"You're awake, good, that leaves me only to guide you to my quarters." She said in a tired fashion.

Louise didn't realize it, but her familiar was only looking at her in the most awkward way.

Jason could only imagine what the little pink could do, but then again, he didn't care. As long as he does his job, everything will be good. He put on his mask and went towards the large wooden door, only to be stopped by the little pink one.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm your master, obey me and you will be fed!"

Jason could only see that the little pink one was shouting at him about food. He didn't care, he needed to go out and see what was out there.

Ignoring her bantering, Jason pushed Louise aside from the door and opened it. Looking both ways he decided to go right.

Louise couldn't believe it! Her own familiar just ignored her, pushed her, and left without a single word! How dare that damn dog! She was so angry and distraught that he didn't even hold back on his strength! Deep down inside, she was also angry by the fact that her familiar didn't obey her because of how much of a weakling she was. She was no mage, not even a decent one. Her spells were proof of that.

Ignoring her humiliation, she quickly got back up and ran towards the door. She too, looked both ways and decided to go right.

Jason had chosen correctly, he saw ahead a doorway leading to the outside. Apparently, it was almost morning and he wasn't alone. Ahead was a blonde teenager with a teen brunette, talking, whispering, and giggling about something. For some bizarre reason, killing them was not his number one priority. Instead, it was going outside that was his number one priority.

Walking past them he suddenly heard a shout from one of them.

"Halt!"

He stopped. He turned around and saw the blonde one looking at him.

"It is only out of respect that you say 'good morning my lord' to a noble, commoner" Guiche said in a snobbish manner.

Jason could only stare at the two and see that they were kissing. The signs were very obvious, the small saliva on the their mouths, the heat that they were producing, even the eye's from the little brunette were giving off a wanting aura.

He stared the two for almost a minute and went on his way.

"How dare he-"

"Guiche! Maybe he doesn't understand? Maybe he can't talk?"

Guiche could only look back at her and see those wanting eye's.

"Very well, he will get the exception, for know. Now, where were we?" Guiche said as he gazed into Katie's eyes.

"Oh, Guiche~"

As Jason went outside, he felt a nostalgia of the cool air around him. He felt the cool air touching his hands, his neck and eyes. He saw the dark morning sky with some gray colored clouds forming. As well as two moons, one pink and one blue...two moons?!

How can this be? From what he remembers, there was only one moon! Not two! On occasion, he would sometimes see a bloody moon, but it was always grey with some dark spot on it. He clearly knew that, but he didn't understand why he was here.

First it was that little pink one pecking him on the head, which resulted in him getting an engraving on his left arm. Then it was the that number one priority of him going outside, instead of killing the pink one and those two teenagers. Now, it those two moons in the sky! Just what in the world was going on!

"Stop, you Brimir-damned dog!"

Jason turned around, only to see the little pink one running at him.

"How dare you push your master! More importantly, how dare you even leave without saying anything-"

Louise didn't even see this coming, nor did she even had a single warning! She was being choked!

Jason relentlessly grabbed the pink one's neck. Holding her to his height, he quickly saw that her face was turning from normal to purple. He will show this little being a thing or two about getting in his way.

Holding her to his height, he grasped her tiny neck more and looked into her eyes. The eye's of the little pink one were, to say the least, full of fear, panic, and terror. This all-too-familiar sight was somehow giving him a bad feeling. He felt an odd sensation on his left hand and saw the engraving giving off a blood red glow.

" _NoT ThE MaStEr!"_

As if his body moved on it's own, he let go of the little pink one and stared at his left hand.

Who or what was doing this?! He has to show this little pink one a thing or two getting in his way! So why?! Why can't he kill her! Why can't he just snap her neck! Rip her insides with an axe! Stab her with his machete until nothing is left to recognize her! WHY!?

"...…"

He looked down to the ground and saw the little pink one crying and taking short breaths. Not of out fear, but out of pain.

"You...choked...me...why…?"

Jason stared at her for a brief moment. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this...dread. This feeling in his stomach, it felt as if he was being stabbed by a flaming knife but 10 times worse!

He needed to get away...away from this...little pink one. Not because he was afraid of her, but he needed some time to decipher this...emotion?

Walking away from her in a calm but fast pace, he went straight towards the wall and started to climb. Using the stones that were sticking out, he climbed until he was at the top. Lifting himself at the top he looked down to see how far up he was up. Upon seeing the little pink one staring at him from the ground, he still saw the tears that were being produced.

Why….why can't he kill her?

It had been several hours since the incident with her familiar. Louise was inside her room thinking about how much has happened since.

"He choked me...my familiar choked me...why?" She said to herself.

In this society, the one who can produce magic are the one who rule. The rest were beneath them as a result of strength v.s magic.

She looked herself in the mirror and saw the slightly bruised neck. Still having the handprints of her familiar, she touched them and felt the cruising pain get worse. She simply didn't understand! She was the master, she was in control, she is the one who will order that familiar! So why? Why did he choke her?!

Hours had passed by since the incident and Jason was still sitting on the wall thinking about the what he had just done. He killed so many people in so many ways, he survived many attacks, blows, hits. All of which he didn't feel a single thing from, so why? Why did he feel so bad when he choked the little pink one? He had been on this question for some time and it all went back to the engravings on his left hand.

Realizing that it was high noon, he looked behind himself to see a gathering of some sort. Perhaps a little change of scenery will help his mind. The roads and green forest in front of him were no doubt amazing but he prefer to change it up every-once-in-a-while.

Seeing that he was up pretty high, he decided to make a little _fun_. Standing on the wall he looked down and took this chance. Leaping off, he immediately set course to the floor. Going down the wall took well over five seconds, but what got his attention was him making a crater when he landed. The crater itself was no doubt five meters wide and three inches deep which made a mini-earthquake. As he was dusting himself off, he noticed that his left hand was glowing in a yellow-green type, upon this he felt the inside of his legs were being moved. Not in a painful way, but rather a repositioning way.

He could somewhat understand what the engravings on his left hand were for. It may be a somewhat symbol of ownage, but it was no doubt a healing for him. Perhaps he might benefit from it?

As he moved forward he saw the gathering of the teenagers suddenly turned into a surrounding crowd.

He could tell from afar that someone was getting into a fight. For once, it was not him getting a beating.

As he walked closer, he saw the same blonde teenager, from this morning, getting smacked by one curled blonde and the same brunette from this morning. Clearly showing that he was caught in the act of cheating he hanged his head low. Suddenly he lifted his head to the maid nearby and pointed at her in an accusing way.

"You! You did this!" He yelled in a mad manner.

"You had destroyed the hearts of two ladies in waiting! How will you fix this dilemma?!"

The maid simply stared in shocked. How was this her fault? She simply gave lord Quiche the bottle of perfume that fell from his pocket. How did she end up in this sort of situation?!

"Lord Quiche please! I didn't know!"

Jason looked upon the maid that was being accused by the blonde. The maid looked scared and shocked beyond belief, to make matters worse, the crowd was jeering at both the maid and blonde teenager.

He suddenly saw himself where the maid was and felt a somewhat resemblance of her and him. Him in the middle of the crowd, being beaten and then drowning. Her being accused, being jeered at, and possibly dying in the end .

Within a second, he saw the maid being slapped across by the blonde. Pushing her onto the floor, he began to beat the sense out of her. The memory of him being beaten in a crowd suddenly flashed again.

Siesta was hurt in more ways than one, she was on the floor being hit across the face multiple times. At some point her body wouldn't move, her legs stopped moving, and her crying was only a whimper.

Guiche had successfully hit her multiple times, leaving red hand marks and some blood on her face. There was some blood on his clothing, but it didn't matter, as long as she was taught her lesson he would be fine.

"Let this be a warning to you. If I find that you were more re-"

Suddenly stopping mid way his sentence he was picked up and staring straight into the eyes of Jason Vorhees.

Jason had enough of this blonde teenager.

 _Kill….Jason_

 _Kill….Jason_

 _KILL….JASON!_

 _ **Answering Reviews!**_

 _ **Skylinemaster**_

 _ **Not exactly. Since Familiar of zero has so many to pick from I decided to pick Jason Vorhees. So far, I have caught people's attention.**_

 _ **Guest Asked-**_ **  
"** _ **I can already tell this will be fun. Being run through with a sword, immolated by magic, punching a dragon in the face... and he just keeps on truckin'!"**_ _ **  
This is going to be fun for sure! Plus, I was thinking the same thing! The punching the dragon in the face though….I don't exactly think it will do, but I'll keep that in mind!**_

 _ **Ilikebob  
**_ _ **So does Louise!**_

 _ **HopeToSeeMore**_

 _ **Jason will most likely not care, now him being called an asshole ,is something else. He is an unstoppable force but there are variable like magic that get the way.**_

 _ **SirSaulty1995**_

 _ **He was, at first, a dirty corpse but the runes on his left hand made his body go to his prime. So he looks like the Mortal Kombat Jason.**_

 _ **Pineapple**_

 _ **Glad you thought it was!**_

 _ **Big Smoke**_

 _ **Dude, I know how you feel! I saw a fic that had a harem for Jason. A Fucking harem! Though, it's not my fic so they can do whatever they want.**_

 _ **Ermac The Being of souls**_

 _ **Oh dude be careful! People tend to start flames by agitating people who like their stuff. Also, I don't think Jason doesn't need a change, I think he's fine.**_

 _ **Quentin3655**_

 _ **AND HIS NAME IS NOT JONH CENA! IT'S JASON FUCKING VORHEES!**_

 _ **I don't plan on it but I may need help from others in order to make him who he is.**_

 _ **Junior VB**_

 _ **Thanks dude!**_

 _ **That seems to be all the reviews from the previous chapter. Like the start of this story, this was made for fun, and please do help me if the characters seem out of character,**_


End file.
